Goods vehicles commonly include a box-like body to the rear of the cab and such vehicles are often employed to tow as a trailer a further unit also fitted with a box-like body.
It is an object of the invention to provide means whereby the aerodynamic qualities of vehicles and vehicle/trailer combinations can be improved.